guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rotscale
section 0 There are actually two "Rotscales". The non-boss level 30 in Majesty's Rest and the lower level (don't know which level exactly, but definitely not 30) boss in Sanctum Cay (Mission). How to keep the both of them apart? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:17, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :I've never encountered in Rotscales in Sanctum Cay.. Where? Maybe he moved? I plan on doing it again tonight with Henches, so maybe I can confirm. --Karlos 09:25, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) ::There is this area with the poisonous swamp where you will meet three normal bone dragons. On the opposite side, in front of the gate that leads to the area where you will meet the Vizir (after fighting some giants and imps), there you should encounter a bone dragon boss named Rotscale (ranger profession iirc). --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:37, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The Rotscale in Sanctum Cay (Mission) is level 21. Also, he is a Ranger, not a Monk. And he is a boss. -- 23:28, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::See Rotscale (Boss). --Rainith 02:40, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :::::Hmmm ... I think we should merge the two articles. -- 05:23, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::I disagree, one is a boss, one isn't. --Rainith 05:26, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::To elaborate a little more, we have normal Minotaurs and the we have the boss Minotaur (Warrior Boss), should those be merged too? There was a discussion about this in, I think, Talk:Boss. --Rainith 05:41, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::That isn't quite the same. Minotaur is a species, this means the generic Minotaurs and the Minotaur bosses are not the same creatures. Rotscale (at least as far as I understand) is a name, this means Rotscale is supposed to be a unique creature. Now the question is: Are there two separate creatures going by the same name, or is it one and the same creature coming in two "appearances". I think it is the latter. And if it's the same creature, then we should cover the two variations in the same article. -- 03:18, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::::P.S.: To me this is similar to - for example - Rif Telourau. He comes in two different flavors too: Level <7 and >7. Both are monk bosses, but they use different skill sets. -- 03:23, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::::One Rotscale is a Monk and is not a boss (no aura, no skill captures, no morale boost), the other is is a Ranger and is a boss (glowy aura, his skills can be captured, and he gives a morale boost when killed). That seems to me to indicate that they are very different creatures. As for good old Rif, that's just a difference in level really. The same thing happens with other creatures that have different levels, Shatter Gargoyles for instance come in 3 different level flavors. And used different skills depending on those levels. --Rainith 03:36, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::::::I agree with Rainith, rottin apples and rottin oranges. Not related. --Karlos 07:32, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever type of rot it is, all i know is that the rotscale lvl 30 in majestys rest has veeeery little hp for a lvl 30 and that he uses some kind of shout that makes everyone dazed. Nevertheless, i think that Rotscale is not a creature type but they are not the same thing with different levels so i think the best option is to add a note type info the the rotscale(boss) page refering that. -- FBatista 08:11, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Treasure? I entered the area twice with a few others to kill the rotscale. However, I was disappointed each time as there weren't any guarded chests of treasure to be found! Did they change somethiong? Anyways, I edited that bit out. :) --Talonz 05:15, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :I came across this interesting location today in my quest for Tyrian Cartographer. It seems there is a possibility for a chest to spawn next to Rotscale as can be seen in my screenshot. I wish I could open it, but I can't take that group by myself. -- James Sumners 16:22, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::It is nothing special. Just the same as any other Krytan Chest as far as what is in it. --Rainith 19:24, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :::It is there nonetheless. -- James Sumners 20:05, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Seems that he drops his own treasure now, the green Rotwing Recurve Bow... Well he seems to have more reason to exist now. --Talonz 01:25, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::He has A LOT more health now too. --Rainith 01:35, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I suspect Anet made a little mistake. Rotscale that drops the bow is a non-boss non-ranger. The one that does now is a boss ranger. I expect this to be changed. - Secret Steve 09:08, 16 June 6 (GMT) Quest? Rotscale's temple and guards seem to indicate that he is the end of some kind of quest or mission. I have never seen the quest. Can anyone elaborate on his purpose? He seems too important to be sitting out here as scenery. :There is definetly no quest or mission leading players to this remote area. Nor is there any treasure, chest, special drop (akin IDS), skill capture or any other reward/incentive to lure players to Majesty's Rest. It is weird, really. Maybe ANet will do something to this area sometime in future. -- 15:48, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::This statement from the Factions FAQ on the official site makes me believe that we probably won't see that happen: ::Will Guild Wars be updated with new content when Guild Wars Factions is released? ::Producing extensively expanded content for Guild Wars is not planned at this time. The development team is putting its efforts into creating the best possible new release in Guild Wars Factions. It is possible that there will be intermittent updates for Guild Wars that include modest amounts of expanded content or seasonal event content. And of course, updates such as skill balance changes will apply to both Guild Wars and Guild Wars Factions. The bulk of new content development will take place in Factions. ::--Rainith 00:32, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::But there might be quests that joins the two chapters together, head west from Lion's Arch into... -PanSola 01:41, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::My theory ::I have travelled the world up and down and noted many different NPCs, weird areas, etc, etc, that seem to suggest that ANet had plans here and there and just left the unfinished content in the world. One very talked about unfinished subject is Gwen and all things related to her. Also, most notably in the lower Kryta area there are NPCs that are just standing there with no conversation scripts, i.e. a fisherman in Talmark Wilderness, a village elder in Dakuta Village in the same area, an NPC and crafter near the entrance to Sanctum Cay. ::I think ANet just got lazy or pressured into releasing GW earlier than expected and never thought the half-finished content to be any importance. :P If you look at the big picture, specialized quests for each class were at the beginning and missions, then generic quests and missions, then one or two quests(mostly to guide the player along in the plot, i.e. Seeking the Seer) and missions, and finally just missions. Just a theory of mine. --Gares Redstorm 01:47, 18 February 2006 (CST) Origin Just found this link on the GWG forums. Very cool to see what the world map and story was like at the beginning of the game. One of the more interesting things (IMO) is found if you click on the middle marker in the little patch thing in the lower left corner. It mentions that Rotscale was raised from the dead by the Stone Summit. As this is history and not even canon at this point, it isn't something that should be included in the article. But it is interesting and I thought others here might like to know. --Rainith 20:14, 12 March 2006 (CST) :Bah beat me to it :p Burial grounds used to be called tombs of drascir too? 20:36, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, I remember hearing about that one somewhere (possibly here in Drascir or its talk page Edit: Just checked it is in Drascir.). I like how all of Ascalon is set up to be for "parties of four high level characters." Was the original idea to have everyone max their level in pre-searing? Or to have everyone start out at lvl 20 like PvP characters do? --Rainith 20:49, 12 March 2006 (CST) :::Or possibly to return to Ascalon at a much higher level, very much like The Last Day Dawns and The Titan Source. --Havral Glommon 20:11, 20 March 2006 (CST) :::Originally there WASN'T a pre-searing. When pre-searing got invented, Anet essentially had to wipe the entire Post-Searing Ascalon map and start over to be consistent with the landscapes of Pre-searing (older version was drastically different). During beta-testing weekends all characters got a head start in levels for demonstration purposes. -SolaPan 20:31, 20 March 2006 (CST) ::::Human memory is amazing: I did play in that preview event, but I had totally forgotten how different everything looked. Everyone started out at lvl 15 btw. They did change that during the beta weekends, with one weekend focusing on the (revamped, post searing) ascalon area, now with low level characters, one weekend on the Kryta region with lvl 15 characters starting in Lions Arch. During one of the last betaweekends, it was possible for the first time to travel from Ascalon to Lions Arch, but you had to run/fight all the way from Yaks Bend to Lions Arch in one go (and doing so with ~lvl10 characters. One of my most memorable GW experiences). ::::That suggests they did the following order of production: ::::#First Ascalon area ::::#Kryta ::::#Ascalon revamp ::::#Rest ::::The people that took part in Alpha should know more about this, but I dont think the high level return to Ascalon was planned from the start. --Xeeron 06:43, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Rotscale's Revival Whether you encounter Rotscale in Majesty's Rest or Sanctum Cay his "revival" can be fitted into the storyline. Perhaps you first defeated him at his lair in Majesty's Rest he later returned to slay you in Sanctum Cay. If you vanquished him in Sanctum Cay first, it is possible that he became more powerful, therefore being a level 30 at Majesty's Rest. After the update Is he now a necro boss as stated by the update notes? If yes, this article needs updating and this and the Rotscale (Boss) need renaiming. -- 05:22, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :The notes say he's now a necro. I don't see mentio of boss (checking history now) - 05:48, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Someone should check Sanctum Cay to see if there has been a change to him there. My guess would be not, but that is just a guess. --Rainith 10:45, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Going now. Back in a few minutes with the info and SoC confirmation. -- 10:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The Sanctum Cay Rotscale was renamed as 'Bone Dragon'. The Bone Dragon is a level 21 necromancer ranger boss with Primal Echoes, Dodge, Choking Gas, Troll Unguent. (SoC confirmed) Someone change the Rotscale (Boss) to Bone Dragon (Boss). He dropped a Decayed Orr Emblem, so add it to the item drops. -- 11:12, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::He is a necro in Majesty's Rest, I cannot confirm for the Sanctum Cay mission. --Draygo Korvan 10:53, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Info needed I need someone to find out: #Rotscale's Total Health #Confirm Skills --Draygo Korvan 10:55, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :#We spiked him with GB for 500 health and that took off about 5% of his health or less even. he has 10,000 health I think. :#The skills you put are what I saw him use. I have not seen any others in 4 times I have killed him. No way to SoC him. --Karlos 05:15, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, and not only does he cast twice as fast, but hexes last on him like a third of their duration. Mesmers and necros really have a hard time there (except for GB). --Karlos 05:18, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :::Do conditions have the normal duration on him? Suppose not. Should we mention the estimated health in the article? -- 05:22, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd like us to test it more. The necro who was saccing was not in the run for the sake of research, so he was not giving me exact numbers. :) He had a good build.. Demonic Flesh to increase his HP, then sacs himself with BR on my ele and the monk and then GB to fill his health back (also risky if Rotscale hits him at the wrong time). Of course, in the heat of battle and with us doing a 5 man run, it was hard to get frequent and accurate readings. The first hit however was for ~500 health and on his health bar it seemed like 5%. Taking Screen caps would be better I think (we can then measure exactly how much the lost part is relative to the whole bar, before his regen kicks in). --Karlos 05:37, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::::With regards to Conditions, I dont know. The tank was causing Deep Wound, which didn't seem to last long and didn't seem to cause him to drop 20% of his health either. --Karlos 05:39, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :The adventurous may wish to try Arcane Thievery and Arcane Larceny.— 130.58 (talk) (05:24, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Lol, what a great idea. Are there any skills which steal anything else than spells? -- 05:28, 17 June 2006 (CDT)